For registering, with a server for a single sign-on service, a URI (Uniform Resource Identifier) of a target web server or its target application for which the single sign-on service is used, it is necessary to pre-collect necessary information such as an authentication scheme and an IP address of the web server or the application. For this purpose, an operator may need to collect and analyze an entire log file or files of communication between a client and the web server for which the single sign-on service is used, and to analyze information of the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) described in the HTML (HyperText Markup Language) from the web server or the application.
For such analysis, a manager may need to have expertise in an OS (Operating System), database (DB), HTML, HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol), or the like, as middleware. In addition, the manager may need to compare messages stored in the log file with messages flowing through a network and analyze them, for each registration of a URI.
A known single sign-on method uses single sign-on modules which store knowledge to implement single sign-on, and a single sign-on server which analyzes log-in communication of an enterprise information system (EIS) and selects and executes an applicable single sign-on module. Thus, the single sign-on may be implemented without having knowledge of a lower-layer technology such as HTTP and HTML. Thus, the single sign-on may be implemented in a short term and at low cost.